Lid (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840397 |freetext = :For other uses, see Lid. |altname = Lid |no = 8246 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110 |normal_distribute = 30, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112 |bb_distribute = 28, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb_distribute = 25, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |ubb_distribute = 25, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A young airship mechanic from Dirnado, Lid spent most of her time tinkering with machines. However, it wasn't until her older brother started showing her how to handle more complicated mechanisms that her talent really took off. After building her trusty aid Mechabo, she eventually joined a couple of knights from the kingdom of Grandshelt on their adventures. She never expected this to land her in a completely new world though, especially one where she couldn't distinguish between gods, heroes, and villains. Regardless of this, Lid kept hard at work, always seeking to improve her inventions. |summon = Who am I, you ask? I'll tell you everything you wanna know! For a price, of course... |fusion = Hey! I think I just got stronger! But how? |evolution = | hp_base = 5096 |atk_base = 1971 |def_base = 1705 |rec_base = 1698 | hp_lord = 7280 |atk_lord = 2815 |def_lord = 2435 |rec_lord = 2426 | hp_anima = 8172 |rec_anima = 2188 |atk_breaker = 3053 |def_breaker = 2197 |def_guardian = 2673 |rec_guardian = 2307 |def_oracle = 2316 |rec_oracle = 2783 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Master Mechanic |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP and Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate, considerably boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts critical damage & hugely boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma, and Item drop rates |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 150% boost to critical damage, 20% boost to BC, HC, 15% boost to Karma, 5% boost to Item, 75% boost to Zel drop rates |bb = Electric Hammer |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, fixed damage Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & probable Paralysis, Weak counter added to self for 3 turns |bbnote = 1337 HP as damage dealt for fixed damage, 280% boost to BB Atk, 65% chance to counter Paralysis and Weakness |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Thunder Bash |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & greatly boosts own Atk and slightly reduces own Def, Rec for 2 turns |sbbnote = 350% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to critical damage, 30% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken, 150% boost to own Atk, 20% reduction to own Def and Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Spark Collision |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk, 300% boost to critical damage, 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Gil Lover |esitem = |esdescription = Adds critical hit rate boost effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns, adds Water, Earth, Thunder elements to BB/SBB for 3 turns & negates Spark damage |esnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate |evofrom = |evointo = 840398 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 840034 |evomats6 = 840034 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 7133700 |evokarmacost = 1133700 |howtoget = *Divine Summon from Nov 23 7:00 ~ Dec 7 6:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 30 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Lid1 }}